Many electronic devices connect to other devices via physical connectors. For example, laptop computers may have a video output connector that can be connected to a video projector and music players may have an audio jack that connects to a set of headphones. In many such connections, a user may select that the interface is active or not through a separate user interface. In the case of a laptop computer, the user may select a feature that turns on a video output connector. In some devices, especially portable devices that run on battery power, a feature such as video output may consume unnecessary power.